


unimaginable power

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryo's terrible inheritance.





	unimaginable power

“My father died!” Ryo burst out.

 

Ryo showing back up in Akira’s life, then this. It was startling for Akira. He felt dumbfounded.

 

“Oh, Ryo…”

 

“And he left me a horrible inheritance, Akira. You’re the only one I can trust to walk this path with me.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know your house was so big-- Is it okay if I wear my shoes in here?”

 

“I don’t give a shit.”

 

Wow, rude, Ryo.

 

He guided them downstairs, to a basement.

 

“Now, Akira… this inheritance, it has a frightening power.”

 

Uh-huh.

 

“It consumed my father, he could not take it all on his own…”

 

Ryo held up a necklace to Akira, “Put it on.”

 

“It’s really unfashionable, Ryo.”

  
  
“PUT IT ON!”

  
  
“Jeez, okay, okay,” and Akira put on the strange necklace with its odd jewels.

 

Then Ryo produced another one and looped it around his own neck.

 

“Akira...these crystals contain immense power, and can only be controlled by two with a great bond of friendship between them.”

 

“Oh, Ryo! This means so much to me--”

  
  
“THIS IS THE JO CRYSTAL!” Ryo suddenly yelled.

 

“The what?”

 

“It glows, it charges, when two bros jack off together!”


End file.
